Something Different, Something Unique
by MysticEm
Summary: Maddy Andreas. Blaze Rosatti. Two girls at Beacon Hills High School. Two girls with abilities. Two girls facing the biggest trouble and problems in their lives. (Summary may be really sucky, but overall, the first chapter should be better.)
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

The two walked into the building side-by-side, much similar as to when the school year started. Blaze wore her signature smirk as her eyes darted around the entrance of the school. Her friend walking alongside her.

"There's a lot of new meat here." Blaze muttered arriving at Maddy's locker. She nodded at her head at the two boys- twins, who were engaged in what looked like to be a deep conversation across from the girls.

"I agree, I just have this feeling in my gut right now." Maddy glanced throughout the halls, trying to calm her nerves. Something wasn't right, the hairs on her arms stood up straight and she knew that something was wrong. "Something isn't right." The bell rang loudly, disrupting any thoughts that the two girls had.

"Something sure as hell isn't right.." Blaze muttered at the obnoxious ring of the bell, gathering her things and following the crowd down the hallway. Both girls headed to their classes which was History with Mr. Yukimura. Maddy sat by the window and Blaze sat towards the back. The room was quiet, except for the booming voice of Mr. Yukimura and the slight anxious tapping of a pen. Blaze's attention dragged over to the clock, each second slowing down even slower and slower. Maddy's eyes flickering shut, her body fighting the urge to close her eyes and sleep. All the while Maddy was dozing off, Blaze's attention focused on the two boys in the front, on who was spazzing out a tiny bit, and the other who was trying his hardest to calm him down. Maddy's head finally relaxed against her hand, her eyes closing and welcoming sleep.

_The vet office zoned in, Maddy's dream-self confused as to why she was there. Hearing yelling from inside the building, her curiosity proved to overcome her common sense. Walking into the office, she peeked through a doorway, the familiar shape of the two lacrosse players catching her attention. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski standing face to face, a katana in the latter's hand. With a grunt, Stiles shoved the katana through Scott's stomach. A scream escaped her mouth and a shaky hand covered it. 'Scott'll be fine, I hope.' her inner voice screaming at her to leave, except something Stiles said caught her attention._

_"Don't trust a fox because they're tricksters. They'll fool you." Maddy saw a slight glimmer of something inside Stiles. Shaking her head, she pushed it off as her imagination."They'll fool everyone." The Vet, Dr. Deaton, came out of nowhere and injected Stiles with something, making him collapse on the floor._

_"Not everyone."_

With a jolt, Maddy shot up, a few people looking her way, and Blaze with a knowing look on her face. 'After class.' She mouthed over to her friend, knowing the intervention that was bound to come. The dismissal bell rang at that instance and Blaze rushed over to her friend. She noticed the look of panic and fear on Maddy's face. "What happened?" she asks, grabbing her friends arm.

"Later, I don't want to talk about it." Maddy yanked her arm out of Blaze's grip and walked past the two lacrosse players who were in the front. She headed to her locker once again, Blaze on her tail.

"Maddy, tell me." She stared down at her friend.

"I had a dream okay? A really fucking freaky dream." Maddy finally admitted. "It's been like this for a while." Her voice turning soft and her facial expressions turning tired. Running a hand through her hair, she groaned, placing her forehead on the cold metal of the lockers.

"Come over tonight, I'm sure your aunt will allow it. She loves my parents like they were siblings." Blaze requested. "You can tell me then." Maddy nodded, taking her phone out and sliding her thumb across the screen. Clicking the message, she opened a text to her aunt. Staying over Blaze's tonight. See you tomorrow. She sent the text quickly, tucking her phone back into her bag. She felt the tell-tale vibration of a text, she pursed her lips thinking.

"Blaze, you ever wish that pizza grew on trees?" She asked completely random and out of the blue. Blaze arched an eyebrow, bursting into a fit of laughter. A few minutes passed and in all seriousness, she stared directly at Maddy before replying.

"Yes." Shaking her head, Maddy headed down the hallway, groaning at the amount of freshmen standing around like idiots. She pushed through them, Blaze on her heels, elbowing and hitting to get through the crowd. Looking back at Blaze to see some freshman guys, trying their hardest to get her number, she laughed and continued to walk straight. She hit a hard chest before falling back on her butt, wincing at the impact. Looking up, her eyes widened seeing Scott McCall standing in front of her, his own eyes wide in apology.

I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!." He apologized profusely, Maddy shook her head seeing that Scott had held a hand out for her.

"Honestly, it's my fault." She gripped his hand, and he pulled her up, her black tights covered in dust. Blaze escaped the thirsty little freshmen gorillas and walked over to Maddy, her eyebrows raised in questioning. Scott held out her bag and nodded over at Blaze.

"Again, I'm sorry." He rushed out of the way and to the locker room. Blaze and Maddy both just noticing him dressed in his lacrosse gear.

"What was that about?" Blaze questioned, dusting a bit more of the dust off of Maddy.  
"He was in a rush, and I didn't see him, causing us to collide and my falling." Maddy mumbled embarrassed, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Oh. To skip and go get some food, or last through another five hours before leaving?" Blaze asked, her phone in her hand.

"Let's leave, that way I can de-stress, and maybe possibly get some sleep for once." She headed to the doors, opening them for the two of them.

"Let's go." Blaze gripped Maddy's hand and left, Maddy's figure in the eyes of a certain brown-eyed lacrosse player.

* * *

**Hey all! Allie and Emily here, we're co-owning this Fanfiction account. That's probably why the pen name is 'EmAndAlsxox'. Well, this is our first story written together. Emily has written a few of her own on this site, but no self promoting. Something Different,Something Unique is a fanfiction revolving around Scott and his pack, as well as two new Original Characters, Maddy and Blaze. This story takes place in season 3B, after Episode #20 'Echo House'.**

**Both Maddy and Blaze are supernatural, what they are won't be released until further in the story. SDSU is one of our own original works, only that Jeff Davis owns his own characters, Beacon Hills, and the television show "Teen Wolf". Thank you guys for reading!**

**p.s**

**I like to eat Emily's ass. -Allie**

**Allie, shut up, our readers won't read anymore. -Emily**

**Anyways! We hope you enjoy Something Different, Something Unique!**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The long school day dragged on finally coming to an end that night, at Blaze's house. "So.." Blaze says, throwing her bag on the couch. "You know..that dream. What happened?" Her eyes advert to Maddy's, cautiously awaiting an answer. Maddy sighed.

"Come on, lets go to your room. Your parents are here." The two of them headed down the hallway to the master bedroom, given to Blaze as she was the only child, she got the biggest room. Plopping herself on the bed, Maddy threw her body back and groaned, her head hitting the pillow. "It was so creepy! I was at the vets and then there was Stiles and Scott, y'know the two lacrosse players, the one who lives on the bench and the other one who beat Jackson for the captain spot?" She asked Blaze, just so she knew who she was talking about.

"Yes, continue." Blaze gestured with a roll of her hand.

"Well, my dream was, Stiles, had this, evil aura, it was just creepy and scary. He had a sword, it looked like a samurai sword. I-"

"Do you mean a katana?" Blaze cut her off.

"Yeah, that. But, anyways, Stiles was talking about how a Fox can't be fooled by anyone and then stabbed Scott through the stomach with the katana thing. You know the doctor, the same intern supervisor you have, Dr. Deaton?" Seeing Blaze nod her head, Maddy continued. "He stuck a needle in his neck and said, 'not everyone'. Then I woke up." Blaze's eyes furrowed in thoughts, her own brain matching the over thinking that Maddy had done during the day after deciding to stay instead of skip like they planned to.

"I don't know. I mean, Deaton wouldn't have any involvement with Scott besides work. Around the office, they're always talking in secret more than they both work." She complained. "On a happier note, I heard that a certain popular red head was having a party and it was open to everyone, want to go?" Blaze raised a perfect sculpted eyebrow in question. Maddy's lips pursed in concentration.

"Do you have an outfit I can borrow? A Lydia Martin party is an all-out party." Laughs from both girls rang out through the room.

"I'm sure we can find something for you." A cheeky smile formed on Blaze's lips, a plan to make Maddy come out of her shell already brewing. Maddy shot her a confused look and complied with her gesture to the closet. "Time to make you hot as hell." Blaze smirked, rummaging through the various clothing items in her closet. She laughed lightly noticing the look of wary on Maddy's face. " You don't trust my clothes, hm?" clothes were being thrown across the room as Blaze worked to put together two hot outfits.

"It's not that I don't trust your clothes, you can be a little bit.. er.." Maddy shook her head, letting out a shaky laugh. Blaze rolled her eyes, pulling out a red dress and a black one. Holding the black one out, Blaze raised an eyebrow in question waiting for Maddy to take it.

"Here you go." She shut her closet light and hurried to get ready. "Lydia's house is a few houses from mine so, there's not much to worry about, we'll walk." Blaze turned her body away from Maddy, slipping into her red dress while Maddy put on her black one. Her signature smirk appears on her lips as she turned back around towards her friend. "I told ya. You look hot." she complimented, handing Maddy her black heels. Maddy's cheeks flushed pink as she accepted the shoes, slipping them on as well. Blaze led Maddy to her front door, shouting a farewell to her parents as she handed Maddy a silver clutch, both their phones in it. Each girl walked down the front steps carefully as to not fall face first and break their faces.

"So, is 'carefree' Maddy coming out tonight?" Blaze asked her best friend, looking over at her as they walked the distance to where a swarm if cars were parked in front of Lydia's house. Maddy playfully glared at Blaze, shaking her head.

"I'm always carefree, aren't I?" Blaze laughed, earning a few stares from passing bystanders. "I'll take that as a no?" Maddy questioned, raising an brow.

"Definite no." Blaze chuckles as the two girls enter the party. Groups of sweaty intoxicated bodies grinded against each other to the beat of the music. "Typical Lydia Martin party." Blaze muttered under her breath, as she looked back to make sure Maddy wouldn't get lost in the swarm. "How about a drink?" she asked, leading her friend towards the kitchen.

"I don't know about that Blaze.." Maddy sighed, her eyes darted around the room, looking at the already intoxicated teens. As a cautious teen, Maddy always denied any affiliation with alcohol and drugs. Her parents always made her shy away from anything bad. Even after the accident, Maddy still never touched it.

"Please?! Just let loose, one night." Blaze pleaded, a single finger up for 'one night'.

"I don't know. I'll just be in charge of taking you home, you can drink for the both of us." Maddy stated, an eyeroll showing her annoyance.

"I'll do that, and maybe that stick up your ass will finally come loose." Blaze spun on her heels, and walked away leaving Maddy alone. Maddy shook her head and left her alone, Blaze angered was a force to be reckoned with. Glancing around the room, Maddy saw Blaze with a red cup of an unknown alcohol and already getting her flirt on with a lacrosse player. Maddy sighed and took a red cup gently.

"_Well, here goes." _Maddy thought taking a tiny sip from the red cup, her nose scrunching at the inconspicuous liquid. Finally getting used to the drink, Maddy took another cup and took a huge sip. Her head buzzing slightly, the cup reaching her lips again.

* * *

**End of chapter two!**

**Hey, everyone! We're done with this chapter. cx**

**Anyways, we'd like to thank ' .961' for favoriting the story! It means a lot to have a favorite 12 hours after posting. Also, we have 17 views. Holy shit man, 17 views on the story, one chapter, well, now two. **

**MADDY DRANK ALCOHOL. *GASP***

**Anyways, the party outfits are on Allie and my polyvore! **

I poke Allie's boobs 24/7. -Emily

I suck Emily's dick. -Allie

(Be prepared for our idiocy every chapter, it shows we love you.)

p.s Handie.

p.p.s. Pen-is


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

With Maddy now thoroughly intoxicated, Blaze returned, equally as drunk. The two girls were giggling messes and a jumble on the couches.

"I like being drunk, everything is so amazing." Maddy laughed while lying on Blaze's lap, the owner laughing, just that she was a little bit more controlled in her actions. Maddy on the other hand, was a mess, her hair was a mess, now tied off her face, and her feet were naked, the heels somewhere lost in the house. "I'm thirsty," She mumbled, sitting up. "I'm getting another drink." She chirped, standing up. Blaze nodded, turning to the lacrosse player she had 'gotten to know' pretty well. Maddy walked carefully, her balance disoriented and her eyesight hazy. She bumped into someone, their drink spilling down the front of her dress. Maddy jumped back with a gasp and looked up to see, once again, Scott McCall's horrified expression as he stood there, his hand dripping with the remains of his drink.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, spazzing a little bit and looking for any napkins to help her.

"Uhm. It's cold.." Maddy mumbled, patting her dress and ignoring Scott's frantic behavior.

"I'm so sorry, c'mere, I'm sure Lydia will have some clothes you can wear." Scott grabbed Maddy's hand and led her up to Lydia's bedroom, the loud music now dulled to small thumps and vibrations. Maddy tilted her head and her eyes scanned over Scott.

"You're cute." Maddy's drunk mind blurted out. Sober Maddy screaming at herself. Scott's cheeks tinted pink and he handed her a dress he had just picked out. The light blue material feeling soft in her hand. "Scott." She mumbled, catching his attention. He looked over at her. "I'm pathetic." Maddy's voice cracked and her eyes watered. She sat at the end of Lydia's bed, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Scott surprisingly sat beside the drunk girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"Why are you pathetic?" His tone of voice curious.

"It's my first time getting drunk, I'm pathetic." She sniffled.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're an amazing drunk." His smile was bright, but Maddy felt something underneath. She felt warm and fuzzy, but y'know when you see your celebrity crush post something on Instagram? You're all like 'oh my god, he's so cute." The whole, heart rush, heating face? She felt everything, she felt his heart beat against her shoulder, in her fingers, everywhere. She felt his desire. Scott smelled the aroma that Maddy admitted. Lust, it was the lust. The two stared at each other, capturing every line every little detail of their faces. Maddy's breath hitched slightly, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. She leans her head in, gently and cautiously pressing her lips to his. The sensation of her moving lips took Scott by surprise, unaware and unmoving due to shock. Maddy pulls away in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I.. she rambled, standing up from the bed. Scott rushed to stand up beside her. "No, no." he assured, as she attempts to exit the room. Scott grasped her arm in a gentle manner, keeping her stance.

"Scott, you don't have too.." she sighs, being silenced by Scott's lips connected to hers once more. She kisses back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. He grabbed her waist, moving her back towards the bed. Maddy lets out a low gasp as Scott deepened the kiss.

"Hey- woah am I cock-blocking?" the two teens were interrupted by a familiar voice, ringing, causing both Scott and Maddy to instantly pull away.

"No we were just.." Maddy panics.

"About to fuck? mhm." Blaze drunkenly laughs, stalking out of the room. Scott lets out a shaky laugh, sitting back down on Lydia's bed.

"I'm sorry about that.." Maddy apologizes, only to be interrupted once again. The clicking of the red head's heels halt to a stop in front of the door.

"Since when did the party move into my bedroom?" The host of the party stood in front of the guilty two.

"Erm, well, I-"

"She-" Both Scott and Maddy tried to explain themselves, only to be cut off by Lydia.

"And why the hell does she have my dress?" Lydia asked cross. Maddy's drunken mind now completely sober, her buzz going away suddenly.

"Oh god." Maddy held a hand to her mouth. "I got to puke." She grabbed the waste basket by Lydia's bed and released the contents of her stomach. Looking up a little at Lydia's disgusted face and Scott's concerned, she shrugged shyly. "Sorry?" Lydia looked over at Scott and pointed in the general direction of Maddy.

"Take care of her." With that, she left the two behind in her room with each other and Maddy's puke bucket. Scott looked over at Maddy and smiled slightly. '_I'm so embarrassed.' _Scott bent down to help her, his arms around her waist.

"Erm, Maddy, can we not mention the kiss? I kind of, don't want Allison to know."

'_Of course, Allison.' _Instead, Maddy just nodded her head. "Thanks a ton." He smiled at her, his eyes still sending the same signals as they did earlier, Maddy's stomach feeling his desire. '_Of course he still loves her, except, she wants to be done with him.' _Maddy's brain in overdrive as Scott helped her back to Blaze.

* * *

**Well, two chapters in one day, aren't you proud of us? **

**So, SCADDY KISS. It's so amazing, we (meaning Emily since Maddy is her character) got feels all the while writing it. Anyways, thanks for reading ****Something Different, Something Unique****! GUESS WHAT. GUESS WHAT.**

**We got an new follower. We died seeing the notification, we just posted the story last night and we got 23 views on SDSU. TWENTY THREE. THAT'S ALL YOU GUYS. TWENTY-FUCKING-THREE. WE LOVE YOU ALL SO DAMN MUCH. YOU'RE ALL BAE. **

_I think I might make a tumblr for SDSU, what do you all think? Should I? Anyways, if you saw all our random ass notes on here (Google Drive) you may think we're psychos. -Emily._

_I don't think Allie has anything to say. xD-Emily._

_I do not. -Allie_

_WELL THANKS FOR READING. LOVE YOU ALL._


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

_Mr. Yukimura prepared his classroom for the upcoming class on Monday. Today was Saturday. His daughter, wife, and one Scott McCall stood outside his classroom. With Noshiko warning them, the three headed into the classroom. The older woman headed to the bookshelf grabbing a tiny black book and bringing it to a table. Four heads leaned over the book as Noshiko opened it and pure black blades sat nestled in. _

"_These are my tails, part of being a kitsune, except I've made mine part of the physical plane." Noshiko explained. Kira and Scott gave each other a look. Kira brings the photo from 1943 to her mother and father's attention. _

"_Is this one of our ancestors?" She asked her mother. Noshiko caught the eye of her daughter and shook her head._

"_It's me." Both Scott and Kira were jaw-dropped. _

"_That mea-"_

Maddy awoke suddenly, her head hurting like a bitch and her vision hazy. She laid in Blaze's bed next to her friend's still sleeping body. She got up slowly and carefully to avoid A) puking again, and B) disturbing the "sleeping beauty" called her best friend. She stood up slowly as well, checking her phone in the process.

_Three missed calls from Aunt Susan_

Oh shit.

She frantically clicked her aunts contact, anticipating the hell she was about to get for not picking up. "Hello?" mumbled Maddy, yawning into the speaker. "Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to call you?" shouted her aunt Susan's voice. "Yeah. Three," Maddy rubbed her eyes, "Please don't be so loud." She was just a tad bit cranky due to last nights events.

"Thank you, smart ass. What did you do last night and why haven't you called?" scowled a very angry Susan.

"Nothing, I spent the night at Blaze's house. Watched movies, painted our nails. Y'know girl stuff." Maddy replied, looking over to see Blaze stirring in her sleep. She headed out of the room, her turtle and pie sock covered feet sliding on the hardwood floor, a hand in her hair.

"I find that hard to believe. I know Lydia's mother, Madison Grace. I know the reputation of the Martin family as well. I want you home by noon time." Susan demanded of her niece. Maddy looked to the wall clock that was in the living room. 10:57 am stared at her.

"Fine, Auntie. Stop being a grump and let me live a little." Her second sentence was muttered under her breath.

"I care about you Maddy, Blaze as well. You two are my children." Susan said, her voice soft and soothing.

"I know. I'll see you when I get home."

"Noon time, Madison." Susan said, Maddy's face screwing up at hearing her full name again.

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded to herself. She pulled the phone away from her ear and saw that she also had a few messages from an unknown number.  
"I love you." Her aunt bid farewell and hung up. Maddy headed back into Blaze's room and sat on her side of the bed, closest to the window and opened the messages.

_Are you okay?_

_I got your number from your friend last night._ Maddy's eyebrows raised. Which friend? For all she knew she had a few friend's at the party last night.

_It's Scott btw _Oohh, she quickly saved Scott's number and wrote back.

_**I'm good. Hungover, just got yelled at by my aunt basically, and I have two different socks on.**_

_Good, I'll see you on Monday, Stiles needs my help with something. Nice fashion sense, Maddy. _With that, she knew Scott wasn't going to respond back to anything else. She looked over at her friend, laughing a little at the raccoon eyes that were surrounding her eyes and the smudged makeup on her face. "Hmmmm" Blaze grumbled, rolling over. "Dude. wake up." Maddy laughed.

"Go away." Blaze yawned. She picked up the pillow on the other side of the bed, hitting Maddy in the face with it.

"Hey!" Maddy gasped. She reached over, yanking the pillow that Blaze had been clinging to.

"Maddy I swear t-" she burst into a fit of laughter, hitting Blaze with the pillow repeatedly. "I am way too tired for a pillow fight." Blaze groaned, rolling off the bed with an 'oof'.

"Are you okay?" Maddy spoke between laughs, eyeing her friend on the floor. She leaned over the edge of the bed to see her friend in a bundle of blankets and her brown hair a mess. "Blaze?" She asked, curious to see if she fell back asleep.

"Shut up." Blaze mumbled in the midst of blankets.

"I have to leave at noon, so, we only got an hour before I need to drive back home." At that, Blaze groaned as she untangled herself from her blankets.

"Fine, I'm up." She grumbled heading to the bathroom to go pee.

"Good morning to you too!" Maddy called back and got up off the bed to get dressed. With them both finally dressed and looking presentable, the two girls left the house and headed to Maddy's car which would take them to the local cafe for an early lunch. There they both saw Lydia, Allison, and Kira in a corner booth conversing over some coffee and their facial expressions serious.

"I wonder what's going on there.." Blaze muttered, seeing a few people fade in and out, thinking her eyes are playing a trick on her, she ignored it.

_**Ayee. Don't hate us. **_

_**We know it's been a while.**_

_**four months **_

_**But y'know, we're here now, with chapter four of SDSU. At least we didn't forget about it, right?! Well, we love y'all so much! Allie had to go do something, so right now it's Emily! xo**_

_**Love you, and if you've been waiting for the fourth chapter, we are sincerely sorry! **_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"I'm bored." Was all Blaze had told her friend when they sat in their fifth period Science class.

"Tell me about it. I have this feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen, and it's making feel really nauseous right now." Maddy was pale and had her arms wrapped around her stomach. She looked extremely tired and had huge dark circles under her eyes.

"Mads, did you have a dream last night?" Blaze asked concerned, rubbing her hand on Maddy's lower back. Seeing her friend nod, she became even more concerned. "What happened?" She asked, her voice lowering in volume to not capture any attention from the teacher or students around her, despite the fact that there were only a few people in class. Maddy shook her head, her voice cracking in sadness when she responded.

"I can't. I can't relive these things anymore. It's like a never ending nightmare." She sighed, her body slightly shaking with fear.

"Mads, hey. Breathe," Blaze whispered, wrapping an arm around her side, "You don't have to tell me. We don't have to discuss it." Maddy nodded.

"Thank you. I just.. I really can't." a tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away to avoid making a scene.

"I understand." Blaze gave a soft reassuring smile, continuing to rub her lower back.

"That gut feeling though.. it won't go away." Maddy leaned down to rest her head in her hands, letting out a grunt.

"Try to ignore it." Blaze suggested, looking down at her friend. Maddy groaned before opening her mouth to respond.

"It's like...I want to know. Yet I don't at the same time." She gave her friend a look. "If I know, I'm not going to be the same. Nothing will be the same. I forced myself to not go to sleep once I forced myself to wake up. I couldn't." Class began and their conversation was halted at that statement.

(Page Break)

Maddy leaned up against the cold lockers once the day had ended, the feeling in her gut worsening as the day dragged on. She had a soft sheen of sweat on her forehead and she couldn't see straight. Blaze's parents had dismissed her because they thought they need "family bonding time" because she had been acting distant.

"Hey, you okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked touching Maddy's arm, she looked up seeing double. Well, it was double. It was those twins that Scott and Stiles and their little clique hung around.

"Huh- yeah. I'm fine." she gave her best half smile, wiping her forehead. Ethan shook his head.

"Y'sure? You look a little.."

"Tired?" Aidan finished his sentence.

"No guys, really. I'm good." Maddy laughed, noticing that she began to feel extremely light-headed.

"Really. You look terrible..what was your name again?" asked Ethan, gripping her wrist so she wouldn't fall.

"Uh thanks..and it's Maddy." she sighed, almost falling off the locker she'd been leaning against.

"Hey, Ethan. We should probably get her to the hospital or something." Aidan said, making a gesture towards how she could barely hold herself up.

"Please don't take me to the hospital." Maddy groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"You look like you're about to faint.." Ethan said, holding her up.

"No, don't take me to the hospital." She slurred out as her vision went out of focus and she succumbed to the blackness, her body not able to support herself anymore. She dropped.

(Oops. Another page break.)

_Stiles sat in front of a cowering Lydia Martin. His face looked gaunt and extremely pale. _

"_I wonder if maybe some of them have bigger problems to deal with right now. Are they really spending every minute looking for you? Or Are they waiting for nightfall? Focused on some hopeless gesture to pass the time."_

"_What do you want?" Lydia asked terrified._

"_More." Stiles simply said. _

"_More what?" _

"_The Trickster stories are all about food, Lydia. The Coyote, the Raven, the Fox. They're all hungry. I'm the same. I just crave something a little different. I eat what you feel." Stiles tauntingly said, scaring Lydia in the process, before whispering to her. _

"_And I'm insatiable."_

"_She doesn't want to be found." Echoed profusely throughout Maddy's mind as she witnessed what was going on. _

"_They're here. And I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you." Lydia panted as she ran from Stiles._

"_Good. Because that's exactly why I brought you. I needed to know when they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in."_

_Lydia screamed. Maddy's own vocal cords straining to match Lydia's pitch. She shook in fear, tears spilling non stop out of her eyes. _

"_Allison." Scott knelt besides Allison's fallen body. _

"_Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" Allison asked frantically. _

" _She's okay." Scott verified._

"_Yeah." A smile formed on Allison's lips._

"_I can't. I can't take your pain." Scott frantically tried to make Allison's pain less. _

"_It's because it doesn't hurt."_

"_No." Scott shook his head, tears glassing his eyes up._

"_It's okay."_

"_Allison."_

"_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you. Scott. Scott McCall." Tears covered Allison's cheeks, a smile still on her lips. _

"_Don't, please, don't. Allison don't, please." Scott begged, his own tears covering his cheeks. _

"_You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell him." With each sentence, Allison's voice faded to nothing. _

"_NO!" Scott choked out, his sobs and screams intertwining into the silence that was now Oak Creek internment camp. Beyond the fence that surrounded, Blaze stood. She stood, her own tears streaming down her face and her eyes focusing on the fading figure of one Allison Argent, into nothing._

* * *

**_Well, I'll admit I may have cried writing the Scott/Allison part. _**

**_And Allie had to put up with me. _**

**_Well, here's chapter five, and I'm sure the two of us will get started on ch 6 soon! _**

**_Love you all, and enjoy _****_SDSU_****_even more. I hope y'all don't tear up either._**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six.

Maddy awoke with a jump. Her wide eyes grazing her surroundings, confused as to where she was. A shaky hand lifted to wipe the dried makeup off her cracked skin, but feeling a liquid substance instead. Her body shot up, her heavy eyes with sleep scanning the area for a mirror. She brought a finger down in front of her face, realizing what she'd felt had been blood. She mumbled a frantic 'shit,' hopping up from the cold surface.

'_Where am I? And why the hell is my nose bleeding?'_ She thought to herself. Running around the enclosed room, she landed on the floor with a clunk. A loud cry escaped her lips seeing that her fall had only made the blood pour.

"You're awake?" Murmured a calm, deep voice. The girl's head whipped around, she crawled away in fear.

"Wha- Who are you?" Her voice cracked painfully, one hand resting on her chest, the other trying to stop the bleeding from her nose, and her eyes wincing slightly at the bright florescent lighting on the ceiling.

"Come, I'll help you." The voice held out a hand, Maddy hesitated before reaching for it and being pulled up. She wavered once she had both feet planted on the floor. "You'll be okay, Madison." She leaned against his frame, barely standing steady.

"How'd you know me.." She whispered, struggling to raise her voice above a hoarse whisper.

"Scott talks about you a lot while he works. He classifies you as a friend." He must be Deaton then, Scott's boss. The same Deaton that was in my dream. The bell on the door brought their attention to the front, Maddy anxious to see who it was.

"Deeeaaaatooon. I hear you have something special that I just can't wait to get my hands on." The familiar voice of one Stiles Stilinski rang from the front.

"Stay quiet." Deaton demanded before looking through the swinging door. He saw Stiles standing in front of the mountain ash barrier with two oni on either side of him, their katanas raised. With a silent command, they swung their weapons against the invisible barrier, causing the whole office to shake. With another strike and a huge gust, Deaton came back to where Maddy stood. "Hide." She quietly, and quickly hide in the back near the cat cages, tiny meows coming from the cage next to her. She could barely see Deaton and Stiles so she listened as best she could.

"We're closed." Deaton stated in a formal tone, a scoff coming from Stiles' mouth.

"Where is it? Where's this special object you're going out if your way to protect?" The shadows under his eyes seems darker, which made him even more gaunt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The doctor played dumb, Maddy's eyes focused on Stiles' figure which seemed to fade the slightest amount. It faded from his normal full-bodied appearance to a burnt figure with wraps around its arms and across its chest. Her heartbeat increased and a sharp gasp escaped between two pale blue lips. As if he heard it, Stiles, or his body, turned in the direction of her noise.

_Shit. _

She covered her mouth quickly, hitting her elbow on the corner of the table which held a few cages, which then caused cats to start yowling. Stiles' attention drew to the back room where she hid. He sauntered over, tapping the door with his knuckles.

"Someone's here. Who is it?" He asked Deaton.

"Probably just a worker who used the back door. It's nothing." The vet tried his hardest to get Stiles away from the door where just five feet behind it, Maddy hid, terrified. Maddy's eyes flickered, unknowingly to herself between her normal blue, and a solid black. Stiles pushed slightly on the door, swinging it a little.

A monstrous roar stopped everyone in their place. Maddy's breath hitched, Deaton froze, and Stiles spun around to the door where a pissed off beta stood.

* * *

_**Hey, y'all. We're back after like, three months of complete radio silence. SDSU has returned because we've found our motivation. Season 5. It's amazing so far! And I (Emily) don't know how to feel about Theo and last night episode with Scira and Stydia, and that sneak peek of Marrish. I'm a mess. Anyways, here's chapter six! Allie is going to write chapter seven tomorrow hopefully, and we'll have that up by the end of the week. Hopefully that is. Have a great day! xoxo**_

_**Ps. I apologize for how it lacks in length like the previous chapters. -E**_


End file.
